ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Kimikura Setzu
|resides = Denver, Colorado |billed_from = London, England |trainer = Joseph Patterson Jason Krow |debut = November 19, 1998 |current_efeds = World Wrestling Headquarters Universal Championship Wrestling Federation |previous_efeds = British Youth Wrestling Hardcore Wrestling Entertainment LoneStar Championship Wrestling |handler = Kimberlee Semmonds Samuel Tasker (creator) }} Kimikura Bellatrix Setzu '(born February 27, 1983), sometimes known by her nickname '"The Blue Haired British Babe,", is a British professional female wrestler currently signed to World Wrestling Headquarters on its Inner Circle brand. During her time in British Youth Wrestling (BYW) Kimikura was reconised as a very capable wrestler, who didn't have a problem with getting in the ring with opponents clearly larger in stature than herself. Setzu's fighting style has often been compared to Muhammad Ali's famous fighting technique of "Float like a Butterfly, Sting like a Bee." Kimikura loved this description, so much so that she named her finishing move "The Black Butterfly" in its honor. = Early Life = Born in London, England to a Japanese Mother and English Father, Kimikura's father brought her up as a tom boy teaching her martial arts and evoking a passion for the military and archeology. Kimikura always wanted to be like Lara Croft or an action super hero. She enrolled at army cadets where she got into climbing, rappelling and amateur wrestling. At school Kimikura was a high achiever despite being bullied. At age 9 Kimikura set her heart on becoming a wrestler. In her early teens Kimikura trained and competed in Athletics and Trampolining and in her later teens started weight training and submission wrestling. Throughout her Teenage years Kimikura continued to model and study media at college. It was quite a stressful time being pulled in so many directions. = Career = British Youth Wrestling (1998 - 2002) Hardcore Wrestling Entertainment (2002 - 2004) The Women's Championship Despute During her two years in the HWE, Kimikura won the HWE Women's Championship a record 7 times. First Victory Kimikura won the HWE Women's Championship for the first time on HWE Agony on February 27th 2002, her 19th Birthday. Her reign, however was cut incredibly short, she was stripped of the title on the same night by the HWE Board of Directors who claimed that she was "too young" to be a champion. Outraged, Kimikura threatened to take HWE to court for their actions, however it was later highlighted that had Kimikura been wrestling in a British federation - she would have been able to keep the title - however because HWE was an American federation, the lowest age she could possibly be was 20. Second Victory Despite her previous championship problems, Kimikura continued to wrestle in the HWE, but she was unable to contend for the Women's Championship. HWE started to bill Kimikura sparingly in matches in an attempt to avoid another upset - billing her usually once every two to three weeks in an attempt to lengthen the time between her matches and thus lengthen her chances at another shot at the championship which she would have been given contractually. Despite this - Kimikura continuously won her matches until HWE had no choice but to give her another title shot against Revelle Addams at HWE Nemesis in December 2002. Kimikura emerged victorious and HWE was once again skeptical about having a teenager as their Women's Champion and after much deliberation, The Board of Directors decided to let Kimikura keep the Championship, making her one of the youngest women to win a professional wrestling championship. Third Victory Fourth Victory Fifth Victory Sixth Victory Winner Takes the Gold - Final Victory When HWE announced it's closure in early March 2004 - HWE Co-Owner Samuel Underwood announced the "Winner Takes the Gold" stipulation, meaning that all the matches of the final HWE would be championship matches and the winners would take the championship belts home with them as a memento of HWE. Cadbury was set to defend her championship against Kimikura LoneStar Championship Wrestling (2008) During Kimikura's short time in LSCW - she rose up through the ranks very quickly - in her first month she went from being LSCW's most popular "Goddess" to Acting General Manager of the federation. Soon after she was appointed as the firm General Manager choice where she made a big impact, introducing new match types, titles and an entire new brand, "Tuesday Night Underground". LSCW Chairman and Co-Owner, Larry Fields became abscent for a long length of time leaving LSCW Co-Owner Adam Cage handicaped in running the federation. Kimikura was then promoted to LSCW Chairwoman where she ran the fed for a few weeks until Larry Fields created MCW making LSCW obsolete. Since it's closure in Early 2008, LSCW has been bought out by Kimikura's current federation World Wrestling Headquarters. World Wrestling Headquarters (2008 - Current) Universal Championship Wrestling Federation (2008 - Current) Kimikura has remained inactive in the UCWF because of conflicting issues between UCWF and WWH. Kimikura said on WWH.com that she will be making her announcement on her future in UCWF after WWH's Survivor Series 2008 Pay-Per View. = In Wrestling = *'Finishing Moves' :*''The Black ButterflyTM'' (Spinning Vertabreaker) - Innovated :*''Black Abyss'' (Jack Hammer Slam) *'Signature Moves' :* Multiple DDT variations: ::* Snap ::* Implant ::* Tornado ::* Running :*Sharpshooter :*Release German suplex :*Rocking-horse submission :*Jack Hammer Slam :*Leap of Faith :*Suicide Dive :*Book End :*Springboard Suplex :*Diving Clothesline :*Celtic Cross :*Post to Post :*Moonsault *'Managers' :*Samuel Underwood :*Chisuka Setzu *'Signature Weapons/Foreign Objects' :*Steel Chair :*Ladder (Usually 16 foot +) *'Catchphrase' :*'"Everyone's/Everybody's Favourite Blue Haired Diva"' *'Nicknames' :*'"The Blue Haired British Babe"' :*'"The Most Exciting Diva in Sports Entertainment"' :*'"Blue Haired Bombshell"' :*"Kimi" :*"Kimmers" :*"Kay-Kay" (only by family) *'Entrance Music' :*"Lacrimosa" - Mozart :*"Faint" - Linkin Park :*"Yankee Rose" - Rumble Roses Promo :*"Well Enough Alone" - Chevelle :*"Control" - Puddle of Mudd :*''"Through the Fire and Flames" - DragonForce'' = Championships and Accomplishments = British Youth Wrestling :*BYW Under 21's Female Champion (1 time) Hardcore Wrestling Entertainment :*HWE Women's Champion (7 time) :*HWE Women's Tag-Team Champion (w/ Chisuka Setzu) (2 time) LoneStar Championship Wresling :*LSCW Chairwoman :*LSCW General Manager :*LSCW Underground General Manager :*Creator of the "Water Torture" Match :*Creator of the "Glass Prison" Match Miscellaneous :* Playboy Cover Girl - LSCW Special (July 2008) :* Playboy Cover Girl w/Aolina Sanchez - WWH Special (October 2008) = Personal Life = Kimikura doesn't tend to brag about her social life, which seems to have made her very desirable. Wrestlers such as Adam Cage, Javier Ramirez, Rick Flair Jr., Zane Strident & Chris Frenzy have all shown and interest in Kimikura, however she is known for enjoying single life. Fathers Death On 10th October 2008, Kimikura's father died in a car accident a few miles away from his house in Okinowa, Japan. His body is to be flown back to London, England on 14th October for the funeral the following day. = Trivia = :*Kimikura is Ambidextrous. :*Her Mother, Fumiko Setzukara, and her Father, Brayden Semmonds first met inside the London Underground station in Oxford Circus, London. :*Although her original name had been Kimikura Semmonds - at the age of eighteen she changed her last name to Setzu in honor of her Japanese roots. :*Kimikura's mother resided in Okinawa, Japan before Brayden's Death in October 2008, Fumiko now lives in London, England. Kimikura, however now lives in Denver, Colorado - making occasional trips to London, England where she was born and bred. :*Kimikura has never been to Japan. = Character Origins = The character "Kimikura Setzu" was created by Samuel Tasker - a amatuer graphics and web designer and is used as a mascot for his design website. She was created for a number of different interactive media in order to gain awareness for the website and herself as a character. Unrelated to wrestling, she will also be making an apperance in a Web Comic and Computer Game - set for release sometime in Summer 2009.